


The Raining Night

by piper1967



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper1967/pseuds/piper1967
Summary: Sirius didn't expect that the first one he met when he ran away from 12 Grimmauld Place was Lily Evans.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 4





	The Raining Night

原著向，一发完。

————————————————

小天狼星没有想过自己离家出走碰到的第一个认识的人会是莉莉·伊万斯。

在格里莫广场那个阴沉沉的房子与母亲无数次关于纯血统的争吵，在经受了母亲对自己的大呼小叫冷嘲热讽后，小天狼星终于忍无可忍甩门而去，他什么东西也没来得及带上，除了那根12英寸长的橡木魔杖。

小天狼星漫无目的地在伦敦街头闲逛，伦敦的天气阴晴不定，他刚出门的时候还是燥热的夏季夜晚，转眼间便是倾盆大雨，路上的行人纷纷找地方躲散避雨，而小天狼星对此满不在乎，他本来想用双面镜联系詹姆，摸摸口袋才发现自己没带出来，也罢。

就在小天狼星在思考自己今晚要去何处过夜的时候他瞧见了那抹纤细美丽的身影。

莉莉·伊万斯撑着一把黑色的大伞，被雨水打湿的深红色头发紧紧地贴在她的脸颊边，她上身穿着一件简单的白色T恤，上面应该是哪个麻瓜乐队的图案，下半身是麻瓜流行的那种上窄下宽的喇叭牛仔裤，她蹬着一双棕色漆皮的切尔西靴，裤脚已经被水浸湿，沾着依稀几个泥点。

莉莉皱着眉头走上前，她把那把黑色的大伞稍微向他倾斜，那一瞬间小天狼星感觉不到雨水滴落在他头发上的感觉了，莉莉眯起那双翠绿的杏眼，把小天狼星上下稍微地打量了一遍。

“很晚了，布莱克，你还不回家吗？”最后莉莉抬起头问他。

小天狼星嗤笑一声，他双手插兜，向她露出一个讥讽的笑容，“伊万斯，我没有家了。”

莉莉又皱起眉头了，小天狼星发现她的鼻尖有几个小小的雀斑，颜色很淡，几乎与她的皮肤融为一体，只有莉莉做出什么表情的时候才会被人发现。

“那...你还会再...回去吗？”莉莉有点小心翼翼地询问他，小天狼星猜测自己家庭里那些破事在霍格沃茨里的风言风语也被她听到了一些。

“永远不会了。”小天狼星轻松地回答，口气听起来就好像他说明天早上不吃煎鸡蛋一样。

沉默了一会。

“你怎么在这？”小天狼星记得詹姆在他耳边念叨过莉莉的家乡是一个叫科克沃斯的小镇。

“我来听一场演唱会，布莱克。”莉莉回答他。

”哦。“他随意地应了她一声。

“你是不是一分钱没带就跑出来了？”过了半晌莉莉又问。

“嗯——”小天狼星一脸无所谓地从鼻子里发出一个声音，看来热忱的级长莉莉总是忍不住要去关心别人，就像她在学校里看到落单的格兰芬多小同学一定会上前询问是不是迷路了需不需要帮忙。

小天狼星估计此时此刻莉莉·伊万斯也把自己当成那些可怜兮兮的需要人帮助的小同学。

莉莉站在那里没有说话，小天狼星把一只手从裤兜里抽出来挠了挠已经被雨水淋湿的、现在有点发痒的后脑勺，他不知道该谈论什么话题，五年内他在学校里与莉莉说不了几句话，一般都是他的好兄弟詹姆·波特凑过去试图跟莉莉没话找话，然后再被她嫌弃一番，失落两天，再次凑上去，周而复始，矢志不移。

“没什么事我就先——”

“拿着。”

他们两同时开口。

小天狼星没想到莉莉把手里的伞柄一股脑直接塞进他的手里。

“伊万斯，我不需要——”小天狼星有点无奈地对她试图解释。

莉莉朝他翻了一个白眼，“你长得太高了，布莱克，我的手酸死了。”说完她甩了甩那只刚才撑伞的胳膊，看起来非常嫌弃。

小天狼星对此反应只是拉扯了一下嘴角，他感觉现在自己最好还是闭嘴。

“跟着我。”

莉莉对他丢下这句话就转过身，小天狼星只好无奈地跟在她后面，从小天狼星的视角里只看到她那头深红色的头发一甩一甩，雨越下越大，小天狼星不得不把手里的雨伞向前倾斜，以免莉莉被淋到，他感觉自己的后背完全湿了。

她带着他在伦敦的街头七拐八弯，小天狼星没想到莉莉对这里那么熟稔，就好像她是一个土生土长的伦敦人一样。最后莉莉带着他从一个黑漆漆小巷子里的侧门进去，如果不是她带路小天狼星绝对不会想到这里还藏着一个小旅馆。

那是一个非常小的酒店前台，两套木质桌椅，上面随意地铺着格纹桌布，一个秃顶的男人在脏兮兮的柜台后面不时点着头，发出响亮的鼾声。

“先生，请问有吃的吗？”莉莉敲了敲柜台的木头桌子，礼貌的问。

那个男人抖/了一下，嘴里嘟囔了两句什么，他慢悠悠地睁开眼望着他们俩。

莉莉又重复了一遍。

“厨师已经下班，只有炸鱼薯条了，小姐。”秃顶男人懒洋洋地对她说。

“好吧，那麻烦做一份，再加一杯牛奶。”莉莉吩咐他。

接着，她好像在考虑什么一样，踟蹰了一会。

“请问....还有多余的房间吗？”最后莉莉有点不自在地问。

"因为演唱会这附近的所有房间两个月前就被定光了，我以为你知道呢，小姐。”那个秃头老男人打了个哈欠，头也不抬地回答。

莉莉低下头去，她看起来感觉有点窘迫，又有点为难。

“没关系，伊万斯，我吃完就走。”他用无所谓的语气对她说。

“你在伦敦还有认识的人住这吗？”莉莉皱着眉头问他。

“有是有，就都是那些...看不起你出生的那类人，你知道的，我不想去。”小天狼星耸了耸肩。

莉莉转过身，望了一眼窗外的瓢泼大雨，她的两道眉毛就要拧到一块去了。

“我房间有两张床，本来这次是和玛丽一起过来的，她出国度假去了。”最后她说。

“这不合适吧伊万斯，叉子——”

“这关詹姆·波特什么事？我和他很熟吗？收留离家出走的同学一晚不行吗？”莉莉眯起眼睛，恼火地瞪着他问。

小天狼星连忙朝她摆了摆手，“别误会，我只是想说...毕竟你是个女孩子，伊万斯。”

“现在是1976年了布莱克，又不是1876，麻瓜们都把’Make Love No War'当成口号在嘴边喊了。”莉莉朝他翻了个白眼，就好像小天狼星是一个来自一个世纪以前的冥顽不灵的老古董。

小天狼星做梦也不会想到他会有一天被人当成一个老古董，当然他估计莉莉·伊万斯不会觉得她句子里的某个词组在这样一个暧昧的雨夜说出来有点儿奇怪。

于是离家出走的小天狼星被他认真负责又好心肠的级长莉莉·伊万斯收留了。

——————————

“先去洗澡，你全身都湿//透了。”莉莉关上房门的时候对他说。

这是一个临街的双人房，房间不大，有两张铁架床，上面铺着白色的床单。中间摆着一个床头柜，上面是一盏深绿色的台灯，一个白色的梳妆台，一个黑色的衣柜，一张铁质桌子和两把同样材质的椅子就构成了整个房间的所有家具。

莉莉把空着的那张床上面的一套白色浴袍递给他，还命令他把格兰芬多院袍脱下来，尽管小天狼星一再婉拒，但是最后拗不过她还是照做了。

等小天狼星洗完澡出来的时候看到莉莉在用一个什么东西吹他的那件挂在衣架上的格兰芬多袍子。

“这是什么？”小天狼星一边用毛巾擦头发一边问。

“吹风机。”莉莉不耐烦地回答他。

小天狼星又用毛巾擦了两下，突然想起来自己还有魔杖，他从睡衣口袋里掏出来正准备对头发施咒。

“你想干嘛布莱克，在麻瓜聚集区用魔法？”

“施干燥咒。”小天狼星回答。

“你想让魔法部的人半夜加班？食死徒已经够他们忙了。”莉莉不满地提醒他。

小天狼星哼了一声。“未成年校外施法这种小事他们只会发一封吼叫信来警告。”

莉莉对他翻了个白眼，“我来帮你吹。”

小天狼星疑惑不解地望着莉莉朝自己走过来，她站在那上下打量了他两眼，小天狼星瞬间有一种上课捣蛋被麦格教授发现的感觉。

“我估计你不会自己用吧，布莱克？”最后莉莉眯起眼睛问他。

小天狼星对好像在望着一个智障一样的莉莉摇了摇头。

莉莉发出一阵非常不满的声音，她把梳妆台旁边的那张椅子拖过来，然后用命令的口气对小天狼星说：“坐下。”

小天狼星乖乖照做了。

莉莉把插头接上，她先打开一档，用手在吹风口试了试温度，然后又调到二挡，小天狼星感觉有一阵温暖的风往自己的脸上吹拂。

他的头发被莉莉一缕一缕地拎起来仔细吹干。

“你的头发真多，布莱克，我感觉要吹个半小时了。”莉莉一边给他吹头发一边抱怨道。

小天狼星耸了耸肩，习惯性转过头，“我——”

“别乱动。”莉莉用几根手指按住他的脑袋，对他命令道。

于是在霍格沃茨里一向叱咤风云快言快语的小天狼星不得不咽下自己就要到嘴边的话。

一时沉默，回荡在整个房间里的只有吹风机嗡嗡嗡的声音，伴随着窗外接连不断的潺潺雨声。

莉莉又吹了一会，她的手指不小心碰到了他的耳朵，凉凉的，碰到的那一瞬间小天狼星心里涌起了一种非常怪异的感觉。

好像他的心被什么东西撩拨了一下。

他唰地一下猛转过身来。

“你去洗澡，我自己吹。”他用有点怪异的声音抬起头对莉莉说。

莉莉用那双美丽的绿眼睛狐疑地望了他一眼，手里的活还没有停。

“相信我伊万斯，我没什么蠢。”小天狼星用无可奈何的语气对她说道。

“好吧布莱克，如你所愿。”莉莉哼了一声，把那个吹风机往他手里一塞就转身去准备衣服了。

莉莉进去浴室的时候房门刚好被敲响，一个嘴里漏风的老头儿端着一盘炸鱼薯条和一杯热牛奶进来了。

“先生请慢用。”那个老头儿对他咧嘴一笑，露出稀稀拉拉几根牙齿。

小天狼星把屋子里那个铁质桌子搬到小阳台上，其实刚才他很想问那个老头儿有没有酒，考虑到自己现在身无分文还是算了。

于是莉莉出来的时候就看到在小阳台上一边用叉子皱眉吃炸鱼薯条，一边坐在那欣赏雨景的小天狼星。

“你真是很会享受，布莱克。”

小天狼星闻声回过头，莉莉穿着一套浅蓝色的棉质睡/衣，磨得有点发旧，上面印着羽毛的图案，她一边用毛巾擦头发，一边朝他走过来。

“吃吗？”他举起叉子问她。

“不了，我刷完牙。”莉莉摇了摇头，她随手拖了另一把椅子在桌子的另一边坐下。

“伊万斯，这个旅馆的食物真难吃。”等莉莉坐下来的时候小天狼星忍不住对她抱怨。

莉莉扑哧一笑，“布莱克，麻瓜的食物确实比不上霍格沃茨的。”

小天狼星耸了耸肩，他又勉强咽下两口还是把叉子往餐盘上一丢，“我尽力了。”最后他说。

莉莉咯咯笑了两声，“炸鱼薯条是英国麻瓜的传统食物，没办法，现在太晚他们的厨师下班了。”

小天狼星没有回答她，他端起牛奶喝了一口，温暖舒适的感觉充斥着他的味蕾，这个味道倒是还可以。

现在他们两就坐在那个小阳台上，欣赏被雨水笼罩着、雾气缭绕的伦敦夜色。

“你作业全写完了吗，布莱克？”过了一会莉莉问他。

“我一个字也没动。”他耸了耸肩，一副无所谓的模样。

“你是不是从来都不写作业的？”莉莉眯起眼睛问他。

“只要能借到月亮脸的我就懒得自己动笔。”小天狼星转过头，对莉莉露出一个得意洋洋的笑容。

莉莉看起来非常不满，她眉头紧锁，瞪着他，那双绿眼睛在房间透出的灯光下非常明亮。

“你——”

“哦得了吧伊万斯，那些东西我看一遍就会了，不需要浪费几个小时的时间去重复记忆。”小天狼星把背往椅子上一靠，双臂交叉放在脑后，一脸无所谓地对她说。

莉莉白了他一眼，她看上去更生气了。

“对了，我O.W.L.s除了魔法史和占卜都是全O，你知道的，这种考试可没法作弊。”小天狼星懒洋洋地补了一句。

莉莉猛地站起来，那把铁椅子发出一阵被拖拽的声音，她双手叉腰，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

气鼓鼓的莉莉在小天狼星的笑声中丢下一句“我要睡觉了”就进屋了。

小天狼星耸了耸肩，他百无聊奈地在那里坐了一会，雨声依旧，莉莉离开后他突然有一种莫名的说不出来的烦躁感。

由于没什么别的事可以干，小天狼星最后也只好洗漱上床。

酒店的白色被单还算干燥舒适，小天狼星翻了个身，想起自己那个充满格兰芬多红色的房间，感觉很神奇。

“对了，你弟弟....他没有挽留你吗？”莉莉的声音突然传过来，吓了正在胡思乱想的小天狼星一跳。

“没有，他..不喜欢我，我们都觉得彼此的观念是错的。”

“佩妮也不喜欢我。”过了半晌莉莉突然说。

“佩妮是谁？”小天狼星问。

“我姐姐。”莉莉在被窝里瓮声瓮气地说。

“为什么她会不喜欢你，我以为除了斯莱特林那群纯血蠢脑袋，莉莉·伊万斯征服了每一个人。”

“可能，因为她是一个麻瓜而我是女巫吧。”莉莉想了一会回答他。

”难道不是因为你是一个特别喜欢管别人闲事，还不允许别人拒绝你的妹妹？“小天狼星突然问。

莉莉狠狠地丢了一个枕头过来，”你还是赶紧闭嘴吧，布莱克，快点睡觉。”

小天狼星清脆地笑了两声，他把枕头轻轻又丢回去，“我不需要多余的，谢谢。”

“晚安，布莱克。”莉莉接过枕头后冷冷地说。

“晚安，伊万斯。”小天狼星轻声回答。

——————————————

一夜无梦。

第二天一早莉莉就火急火燎地收拾东西，小天狼星从她的唠叨声中才知道她准备今天早上坐火车回去。

等莉莉收拾完了，小天狼星非常自然地把莉莉手里的行李袋拎过来，莉莉对此也没说什么。他们还没来得及吃早餐就匆匆退房，莉莉叫了辆出租车赶往国王十字车站。

“不好意思，布莱克。伦敦去科克沃斯的火车一天只有早上一班。”莉莉有些歉意地在车上和他解释。

下了一整夜雨的伦敦难得是一个大晴天，雨水洗刷了所有尘土和灰烬，整个街道看起来明亮，清爽。清晨的阳光照在斜靠着车窗打盹的小天狼星，他深吸一口气，让难得的好空气充满自己的肺腔。

“你们真是非常好看的一对。”买票的时候柜台那个年轻的女孩子用羡慕的口气对他们俩说。

“我们只是普通同学。”莉莉翻了个巨大的白眼，就好像与他联系在一起是一种耻辱一样。

可能连普通同学也算不上，小天狼星在心里想。

小天狼星没有想法莉莉居然买了两张票，一张是去科克沃斯，一张是去一个陌生的小镇。

"坐火车去找波特吧布莱克，我知道高锥克山谷附近的小镇通火车。"莉莉拿着车票对他解释道。

莉莉在车站专门卖地图的小店给他买了一张高锥克山谷附近那个小镇的地图，把火车站和高锥克山谷的大概位置都用笔圈出来递给他，认真程度让小天狼星感觉自己就是个五岁要出门的小孩儿。

“不到特殊情况不要用魔法，现在魔法部人员紧缺了，大部分人跑出去抓黑巫师，不要给他们增加负担。”莉莉递给他地图的时候很认真地对他说。

“知道了伊万斯，你真的很啰嗦。”小天狼星随手接过地图后漫不经心地对她说。

然后马上他的头就挨了莉莉狠狠一记暴栗。

最后小天狼星把行李袋递给莉莉，现在他们在通完科克沃斯那个小镇的站台入口前。

莉莉把两张麻瓜钞票硬是塞给了他，尽管小天狼星一再表示不用，但是莉莉还是劝他收下了。

“你可以留着在车上买吃的。”

“好的，快去吧快去吧，替我向老鼻涕精问好。”小天狼星催她。

“我跟他绝交了。还有布莱克，不要这么称呼同学。”莉莉瞪了他一眼。

“是吗？花了五年才看清一个人，真是不容易啊伊万斯。”小天狼星对她咧嘴一笑，直接无视她的后半句。

“布莱克，你再说一句我——”莉莉看起来像是被激怒了，她对着他怒目而视，鼻翼微张，鼻尖上的点点雀斑现在看起来非常明显。

“行——”小天狼星双手举起做出一个投降的手势，“快点进去吧伊万斯。”

莉莉朝他投去一个不满的瞪视。

“你知道怎么进站吧，布莱克？”最后她站在原地跺了跺脚，还是有点不太放心地问他。

“我对你来说看起来像个白痴吗，伊万斯？”小天狼星一脸好笑地对她两手一摊。

“Ok，那我走了。”她翻了个白眼。

“再见，伊万斯，一路顺风，这次谢谢你。”他吹了声口哨。

“不客气。再见，布莱克，你也是。”她转过身挥了挥手。

————————————————

这个雨夜只是小天狼星人生经历中一个小小的插曲，他们两心照不宣地过后都没有再次提及。如果它不是象征着他逃出格里莫广场那个牢笼，象征着他获得自由的时刻，这个日子本身也没有那么特别。等开学了回到霍格沃茨，她依旧是那个级长莉莉·伊万斯，而他依旧是那个调皮捣蛋整天被扣分关禁闭的小天狼星·布莱克，除去他最好的朋友詹姆·波特一直坚定不移地追求她之外，他们之间基本没有什么交集。

他们对彼此的称呼依旧是姓氏，是伊万斯和布莱克，陌生而疏远。

夏天的记忆被封存起来，谁也没有再打开。

又过了两年，等到了毕业莉莉与詹姆快要结婚的时候，那个称呼才变成了亲爱的大脚板，还有莉莉。

只是后来，1995-1996年，在小天狼星被关在格里莫广场12号终日买醉，郁郁寡欢，在某个大雨倾盆的夜晚，封存记忆的匣子被再度打开，躺在床上睡不着的他突然想了起来，想起了这个本应该微不足道的，早就被他扔进记忆深处的，1976年夏天的那个雨夜。

他曾经在那个雨夜，对那位美丽的红发女孩，那双令人心醉的翠绿杏眼，有过一秒的，他自己都不敢承认的心动。

只是那一秒而已，太过年轻又向往自由的他轻而易举地抑制住了那个感觉。

但是现在，小天狼星突然懂了1981年10月31日那天晚上他失去了什么。


End file.
